


Ella es Kaminari

by Aexa15BB



Series: AU Raiden Tameemon Mujer [1]
Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: AU genderbend, Insinuacion a sexo, Personaje Femenino AU, Sexualidad flexible, el sexo es bueno, pero no hay sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: Kaminari “Raiden” Tameemon ama el sexo, ama la buena comida y ama dormir.¿Qué más puede pedir?(AU Raiden Tameemon Mujer)(solo es un pequeño fic introductorio)
Series: AU Raiden Tameemon Mujer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175828
Kudos: 4





	Ella es Kaminari

Raiden ama el sexo, en serio que le gusta, pero que puras mujeres vengan a su cama esperando un hombre grande y musculoso con un miembro igual de monstruoso. Y que la vieran con una expresión que decía claramente “bueno, ya vine hasta acá” o que lo hombres que vienen a su cama esperen que solo les dé oral o salte sobre su polla olvidando que ella también quiere un orgasmo.

A veces simplemente finge uno por pena de los hombres o presiona los penes dentro de ella hasta que se vuelve demasiado incomodo, ella quiere un buen polvo y no se conformara con menos, gracias. Hoy era uno de esos días, tenía al menos treinta mujeres y tres hombres espacios por el cuarto, esos días donde se arrepentía no tener a alguien aquí para atenderla que no fuera noqueado por su gran energía, busco en sus anaqueles… vacíos, busco en el refrigerador… vacío, en el congelador… vacío. Con desesperación busco en la mesa que tenía en una habitación secundaria, nada, no había comida, no tenía nada ¡¿Cuándo se acabó todo?!

Se sentó desnuda en una silla acostándose en la mesa con molestia, suspirando, golpeándola y dejando su mano en ella… suspiro, no debía hacer eso, la pared ya estaba toda jodida por esa manía suya, se paró y se fue a buscar su _yukata_ *1 para ir a buscar algo de comida y pedir que rellenaran su pequeño lugar, ella llego aquí justamente, déjenla tener su parte de comida gratis como siempre. Al encontrar su yukata azul y chaqueta, usándola abierta con pereza de usarla correctamente, salió al gran comedor del Valhala a veces los cocineros solían olvidarla o enviar su comida a otro lado.

\-- Kaminari-san -- Una voz suave se oyó atrás de ella junto a balbuceos intentando imitar su nombre la hizo voltear.

\-- Oh, Eva-sama -- saludo Kaminari rio, mientras el niño balbuceo a los pechos de ella.

\-- ¡Bubs! ¡Bubs! -- dijo el niño metiendo una mano a la boca y sacándole más risas.

\-- Goloso -- sigo riendo mientras Eva miraba a otro lado avergonzada, por supuesto Kaminari se acomodó su ropa, como debería usar una yucata y no su desacomodada pereza.

\-- Kaminari-san deberías ser más cuidadosa -- dice Eva, con un tono leve de regaño.

\-- Oh solo fue un pequeño olvido, realmente no se veía nada -- responde Kaminari con tranquilidad acomodándose la ropa con problemas para atarla.

Eva solo ríe y le entrega al joven niño, mientras recibe ayuda de Eva para atarse el traje.

\-- ¿Y este? ¿Qué es Eva-sama? -- ríe Kaminari mientras el niño intenta tocar sus pechos sin mucho éxito gracias a su ropa.

\-- Caín --.

El niño, Caín, seguía insistente haciendo reír a Kaminari, luego por suerte Caín se empezó a distraerse jalando la chaqueta, Kaminari no le gustaban los niños, no es que le disgustaran o los odiara, si no que jamás entendí el boom de tener hijos, aunque varias mujeres que entraban a su cama insistían que era toda una experiencia, ser atendida, tener un ser dentro de ti… si, Kaminari no le veía el sentido además de bueno, nueva vida, pero bueno, cada quien con lo suyo, supone. Cuando Eva termino palmeo la espalda de la joven que volteo para darle al pequeño Caín y acomodarse la chaqueta.

\-- Gracias Eva-sama -- agradece dando una leve reverencia.

De ahí las dos deciden irse juntas al gran comedor, Eva miraría a Adán ahí así que ya iba en dirección para allá, Eva empezó a hablar en voz baja, mientras la otra mujer solo asentía oyendo, era raro cuando la madre de la humanidad hablaba tanto, pero era muy interesante cuando lo hacía, desde pequeñas anécdotas graciosas hasta noticias serias. Esta vez era una de las primeras, al parecer Caín había rayado toda la pared de su modesta casa, mientras Adán cuidaba al pequeño, al parecer se había quedado dormido, riendo Eva contaba como de hecho el pequeño que cargaba era un torbellino de problemas, incluso si ahora solo tenía cuatro de sus en su boca y balbuceaba tan tierno, Kaminari lo miro una segunda vez… aun no cuadraba todo, pero no era madre, solo asintió mientras Eva continuaba su historia.

\-- _¿Viste a esa mujer de Adán?_ \-- se oyo a la distancia.

\-- _Si la vi, que descarada, después de todo si engaña a su marido, deberían decirle a su esposo_ \-- dijo otra voz

\-- _exacto que inapropiado, la vi acomodar el traje de ese hombre también_ \--.

Kaminari suspiro, los cotilleos de los dioses no eran asunto suyo, pero podían ser molestos e hirientes, y más si venían de dioses o diosas que creían saber lo que paso, saberlo todo e incluso lo que no les incumbía, Kaminari solo sacudió su cabeza, no era asunto suyo.

\-- _Raiden_ , Eva -- saludo Adán mientras entraban al gran comedor, Eva saludo alegremente mientras otro bebe al lado del hombre intentando gatear a Eva solo cayéndose del banco y siendo atrapado por su padre en una contorción extraña. Provocando una risa de todos en el lugar, podría parecer que Adán estaba tranquilo pero muchos jurarían que por unos segundo se vio una cara de pánico en la cara del padre de la humanidad.

\-- Hola Adán, ¿sabes dónde está el cocinero jefe? -- pregunta Kaminari mientras mira al padre revisar a su pequeño hijo.

Recibiendo solo un levantamiento de hombros, no le quedó otra que ir a la cocina despidiéndose de la pareja y los niños, silbando entro a la cocina llamando a la atención de los cocineros.

\-- ¿Alguien qu- -- fue interrumpida antes de terminar de hablar,

\-- ¿coger? Estamos ocupados mujer desvergonzada -- dijo uno de los cocineros mayores, Kaminari alzo una ceja al cocinero (bueno, a veces no era tan bueno que la reconocieran como mujer), los cocineros más jóvenes se alteraros, ¡¿había enojado a Raiden ese comentario?!

\-- De hecho, venia por más comida, se acabó la que hay en mi habitación -- respondió Kaminari cruzándose de brazos.

\-- ¡Mandaremos más! ¡Nos regresas al mensajero intacto! -- dice el cocinero apuntando su bastón a la mujer.

\-- Claro viejo… claro -- Kaminari salió y fue directamente para ir por comida, tenía hambre como maldita sea.

Se sirvió al menos cuatro platos de comida antes de que Eva gritara su nombre.

_Raiden_ era un apodo para pasar como hombre, un consejo de su maestro, pero una idea de su madre, aunque al principio fue difícil, ocultar su feminidad se volvió más fácil con los años, ni siquiera tenía que ocultar su pecho plano hasta que se retiró y al parecer su cuerpo por fin decidió empezar a crecer realmente, aunque fue más el musculo que gano a pecho real, a veces se preguntaba entonces de donde vino su pecho copa C, era extraño, además de que el dolor en sus pechos que nunca antes había sentido de repente al dormir boca abajo, sin embargo algo que _Raiden_ le molestaba es que tocaran sus senos sin antes preguntar, por eso cuando un dios de color morado cayo de cara a sus senos mientras se volteaba porque Eva-sama le hablaba fue… molesto.

\-- SHIVA ¡AMIGO QUITATE DE AHÍ! -- una segunda voz con un acento extraño grito, Kaminari solo empujo al hombre fuera de su pecho, o el dios le había movido la yukata o ella lo hizo no recuerda, solo se vuelve a acomodar poco después de notar que la estaban viendo -- Lo sentimos en serio, no quisimos molestarla… a… -- el joven de cabello parado miraba a Kaminari intentando saber quién es.

\-- Yo no me arrepiento -- dijo el otro de piel morada levantando la mano después de un rato.

\-- ¡SHIVA! -- Estaba regañando a su amigo, pero se detuvo al ver la risa de Kaminari.

\-- Sin preocupación, me gusta, pero estoy en público, mi habitación esta al norte -- dice con simpleza, recibiendo varias miradas de molestia, nadie le gustaba lo “fácil” que era Kaminari y algunos dioses incluso estaban insultados porque invitara a un dios o bueno, dos dioses a unirse a su cama.

Kaminari solo los ignoro y volvió a comer hasta los siete platos, los otros dos dioses aun la veían de reojo, y cuando estaba para retirarse, el de cabello levantado sostuvo al morado para que no la siguiera a donde sea que iba, eso provoco una risa leve en Kaminari, posiblemente ese dios pertenecía a un grupo de dioses mojigatos.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Yukata: es una vestimenta tradicional japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para los festivales de verano o estaciones cálidas.
> 
> \-------  
> Les juro que al inicio habia mas, pero al final no me llego una inspiracion correcta, la idea es que tuviera sexo directo con Shiva, si xd  
> pero luego mande todo al diablo, no me acostumbrabab del todo a escribir con ella (creo que se nota) asique posiblemente abra mas, otro dia para cuando tenga creatividad


End file.
